


Beneath the Desk

by Emery



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emery/pseuds/Emery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu and Barnaby can't always keep their lust for one another outside the office, so they resort to drastic measures amidst a busy schedule and a watchful secretary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Desk

Barnaby had never been sure why he and Kotetsu were forced to work in such close proximity at work. Especially on the days when Lloyds had the two of them collaborating on something, working on a schedule or discussing strategies for the latest simulations. Kotetsu was disturbingly close then, sharing a computer with Barnaby and their rolling chairs so close to one another that the wheels got caught up in the other and it was difficult to maneuver their legs beneath the desk. It had once been beyond awkward, back when the two of them hadn't been able to so much as glance at the other without a huffed snide remark.

Now, though, Barnaby was thankful for the closeness. Now that he and Kotetsu were together, couldn't get enough of each other, Barnaby was more than grateful. He was downright possessive of those lucky days when he and Kotetsu could be right next to each other, talking lowly of serious matters and at the same time exchanging those sly glances that they both loved more than anything else in the entire world.

Barnaby was feeling particularly needy the day when Lloyds had demanded that they manage their schedules better, giving a particularly suggestive glare at Barnaby and then nodding in Kotetsu's direction. The silent gestures told all – Barnaby was to create his own schedule as well as Kotetsu's, because it was well-known throughout the company that things like schedules weren't exactly Wild Tiger's strong point. Nor were his interviews. Or his photoshoots. It wasn't difficult to figure out why the majority of the media's focus had been on Barnaby over the past several months. It didn't bother Kotetsu as much as it used to. The jealousy had eventually worn away, replaced with a happiness that at least he wasn't being picked on and materialized and turned into a sex object for the city to enjoy.

What Apollon didn't know was that Kotetsu was a lot better at that kind of thing than he let on, and it was playing dumb that kept him from doing the things he didn't want to be involved in. His playing dumb also thrusted more work upon his partner, who was not at all happy about having to complete Kotetsu's tasks as well as his own.

"You can do this yourself, can't you?" Barnaby muttered, eyes remaining intently glued to an online scheduling program that allowed him to easily visualize the mountains upon mountains of work he had to complete.

"Of course I can," Kotetsu muttered back with a dumb grin. "Good thing they don't know, huh?"

Barnaby scoffed and didn't remove his focus from the computer screen and the two schedules in front of him. Selfish old man.

"I'm doing your work for you."

"Yes, and you're so good at it, Bunny."

"I deserve some compensation."

"Do you?"

The blonde turned his head then, glaring emerald daggers at his partner as his curls bounced and resettled around his face from the swift movement. Barnaby didn't break eye contact as he slowly removed his hand from the mouse and moved it beneath the desk to his pants, quietly and sensually unbuckling his belt and beginning on his pants as well.

Kotetsu opened his mouth to protest with a quick glance towards the receptionist, but Barnaby quickly had his attention captured again.

"She's busy."

Barnaby's cock was free from its confines now, Kotetsu discovered as he placed a cautioning hand on Barnaby's but only met the smoothness of hard length instead. Barnaby's hand and attention had already returned to the work in front of him.

"You know what to do, old man."

Kotetsu grit his teeth, hesitant at first, and fixed the dirtiest glare he could upon Barnaby's face. When the young hero refused to turn around or acknowledge Kotetsu in any way, shape or form, he wrapped his hand more fully around his lover's cock and began to pump it slowly.

A slight smirk and a rapid glance in Kotetsu's direction affirmed that was what the spoiled brat wanted. The toe of a red boot lightly tapped against the lowest drawer in Barnaby's desk, and Kotetsu reached down to open it. A tiny, keychain-sized bottle of lube lay hidden beneath a few file folders. It was difficult to keep in his snort of laughter.

Barnaby was turning out to be more of a slut than he ever thought possible. Kotetsu knew it was his fault though. The kid had been practically asexual before their relationship.

It took serious effort at that point for Barnaby to not throw his head back and moan. The hand moving more and more swiftly up and down his shaft, now slick with lube, was driving him crazy. He felt himself twitch into Kotetsu's warm, slightly calloused hand and had to fight the urge to thrust up into his lover's fist. He bit his lip, reddening the plump flesh and showing Kotetsu just how good he felt and how close he was to coming all over his hand.

Kotetsu only smiled, leaning forward to rest one hand on the desk and pretend to focus on Barnaby's scheduling, but beneath the desktop his hand moved even faster and he tried to move in such a way that would minimize the small squelching noises from the lubricant.

Barnbay's breathing increased, and Kotetsu knew how close he was. With one swipe of his thumb over Barnaby's head, already so slick and sticky with pre-come, the blonde slumped down in his seat and came, holding his mouth with one hand to muffle the sounds that threatened to escape. Kotetsu looked up towards the secretary's desk to see that she hadn't even looked up since he had started pumping Barnaby's cock.

Perfect.

"Maybe you should add some time into our schedules for this."

"You wish, old man."

And then it was back to work.


End file.
